


The Slam of the Brakes

by mutents



Series: The Road Before Us [9]
Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Prison, Post-The Sins of Others, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: Lady Felicia had been in Rhodesia for nearly a year so far, and it had been everything that Monty had promised her. A break from the stress of life that was the norm in Kembleford; the perfect place to throw near monthly soirees for the military families stationed in the country. It was all but free from murder and death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Spring of 1953.

Lady Felicia had been in Rhodesia for nearly a year so far, and it had been everything that Monty had promised her. A break from the stress of life that was the norm in Kembleford; the perfect place to throw near monthly soirees for the military families stationed in the country. It was all but free from murder and death.

Felicia absolutely hated it.

She had been introduced to many of the military wives by Monty. He'd been intent on her making friends in their new home. She spent much of free time with the women, but she still hardly felt like she belonged. These women's husbands spent their day being told what to do by Monty, and she felt their hostility because of it.

She hadn't felt this lonely in quite a long time.

"Lady Felicia," the low voice of their butler called, taking her attention away Father Brown's latest letter.

"Yes, Roger?" She asked, giving him a smile.

"You have a guest, your ladyship."

"Oh, my... Is Agatha here early? Well, do send her in. I suppose she's over eager to plan this party..." She sighed, turning back to the letter and folding it carefully, slipping it back into it's envelope.

"Of course, your ladyship."

Felicia stood, moving towards the decanter that Monty kept on the dining room's sideboard and pouring a glass. She rather disliked the rum that Monty favored, but she was going to need it to deal with Agatha.

"You hear my name and go straight to the bottle, eh?"

Felicia turned slowly towards the voice, setting the glass down heavily on the sideboard. "Sid?" She murmured, moving forward towards the man, not trusting her ears or the sight before her. "Is that really you?"

"Did Jeeves not mention a name?" Sid asked, taking another step closer to Lady Felicia.

"No, I thought it was... Someone of no importance..." She said, finally reaching the man she hadn't seen in a year and a half. "You're out early," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly as she pressed her palm to his face.

"Good behavior. Though that wouldn't have lasted had it not been for the Father." He leaned down, dropping his pack and pressing his forehead to hers. "He saved my life, if you can believe it."

"I'm assuming you were going to do something foolish."

"You know me too well, Felicia." He pulled away slightly, glancing towards the door. Seeing that it had remained shut when he had closed it, he threaded his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips roughly to hers. "God, I've missed you..." He said, his voice rough. "I regret nothing more than not allowing you to visit me. I didn't know..." He paused, clearing his throat. "I didn't know that you were leaving. I didn't read your letter until it was too late. It's settled rather firmly on my list of mistakes."

"It's fine, Sid," she said, settling her own hands on his forearms. "I understood. I still understand. You didn't want me to see you in that horrible place. I will never hold that against you."

"I never want you to think of me as that man..." He whispered, looking down and breaking eye contact with her. "I'm _not_ that man."

She moved her head lower, back into his line of sight. "You could _never_ be that man, Sidney Carter."

There was a light knock on the door, causing both of them to jump apart. "Lady Felicia," Roger called, not opening the door. "Mrs. Monroe has arrived."

"I'm assuming that's who was sending you to the bottle?" Sid asked, moving to the other side of the dining room table.

"Yes," Felicia responded, nodding as she moved to the closed door and opened it. "Thank you, Roger. Please send her in. And, if you would be kind enough to prepare a guest bedroom, Mr. Carter will be staying with us for a while."

"Of course, your ladyship," Roger said, giving a nod and moving towards the mansion's main door.

"Are you sure that's wise, Felicia?" Sid asked, looking at her through his eyelashes.

"No. It's a horrible idea," she shrugged, before grinning brightly. "That's why I'm doing it."

"Oh, Lady Felicia!" Agatha exclaimed, stopping sharply and glancing between Sid and Felicia. "I didn't know you had a guest," she said her voice sounding scandalized.

"An old friend of mine from the continent," Felicia replied, giving Agatha a very false smile. She glanced at Sid, and was unsurprised to see him fighting back a chuckle. "He's stopped in for a visit."

Agatha took a step closer to Felicia, narrowing her eyes at Sid. "He's rather scruffy looking, isn't he?" She whispered loudly.

"It's the latest rage back in England," Sid responded, giving her his own fake grin. "You should see how Prince Philip looks." Felicia covered her mouth with her hand, preventing any sound from passing her lips. "But, I'll leave you two to your get together. I'm going to go clean up." He moved towards the door, grabbing his pack as he passed. As he stepped out of the room, he turned to catch Felicia's eye, giving her a wink.

"An old friend, hmm?" Agatha asked, judgement seeping into her tone.

"Yes, Agatha. I can imagine that's a hard concept for you to grasp."

* * *

While Agatha had been distracted by party planning, Felicia had snuck away to the kitchen, instructing the cooks to make steak and potatoes for dinner that evening. Monty had left that morning to inspect one of the military forts a few hours away, and wouldn't be returning until the end of the week.

Roger had been given his own directions, told to set the smaller kitchen table with the finest china and the best silver candlesticks. Felicia loved Roger - he was one of the few members of her staff that she'd brought with to Rhodesia. He was the picture of discretion in every way, not telling Monty of any of Felicia's... visitors. Not that Felicia had had any since they'd arrived, with Sid in a British prison.

"How has Rhodesia been treating you, Felicia?" Sid asked, cutting carefully at his steak.

"It's all that Monty promised and more," Felicia said, setting her own fork down and reaching for her wine glass. "It's a wonderful break from the murders that were standard fare in Kembleford. I get the chance to throw soirees without discovering bodies before desert."

"You've been bored out of your mind, haven't you?" Sid asked, giving her a smile.

"Bored, and terribly lonely..." Felicia said. "The only thing that's kept me going during these months have been the letters from Mrs. McCarthy, the Father, and Bunty. I absolutely hate it here."

Sid reached out, grasping her hand tightly and bringing it to his lips. "Well, I'm at your disposal for as long as you'll have me, Lady Felicia," he murmured, his words warming Felicia's heart.

"Well, I have been telling Monty that I need a driver..." She said, smiling brightly at the man.

"Do you think he'll be suspicious that I've come all the way to Rhodesia to work for you?"

"I'm sure he will be. But, everything I do makes Monty suspicious these days. He's grown rather paranoid since we've been here. I'll simply tell him that I sent word for you."

"Did you ever tell him about... my situation?"

"Of course I did. I'd been hoping that he would allow me to post your bail, but... He refused."

"I imagine he'll probably take issue with your driver being an ex-con..." Sid said, slipping his hand out from hers. "Perhaps I shouldn't have come..."

Felicia grabbed his wrist, not allowing him to pull away any farther. "Don't you dare, Sidney Carter. I wouldn't trade seeing you for all of the diamonds in Africa. I'll convince Monty, somehow."

"Sometimes... Sometimes I wonder if all of these barriers have been put between us for a reason, Felicia... Maybe the man upstairs is trying to tell us something."

Felicia stood, pushing away the small table and settling onto Sid's lap. "Neither of us are particularly good Catholics, Sid. I'm a harlot and a whore, having sexual relations outside of my marriage with a man who is very much not my husband. You are a man with a questionable past, who's lied and cheated and stolen to make your life a little easier.

"You're right, our relationship isn't easy. It's never been easy, even before we began... whatever this is," She reached out, grasping his face with both hands, and pressing her lips to his. "But, aren't the most important things supposed to be fought for?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out once more that before these two I'd never written smut before.
> 
> Something about these guys brings out the risque in me I guess.

"Sid," Felicia murmured, knocking on his guestroom door. As she heard the rustling of fabric behind the door, she shifted on her feet, adjusting the silk robe she wore.

"Felicia?" Sid asked, opening the door, a look of confusion on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Felicia pushed Sid back into his room, pressing her lips roughly to his and kicking the door shut with her foot. "Do you know how long it's been since we last made love, Sidney Carter?" She said against his lips, pushing him back towards the large four poster bed. "I've counted the days, and the answer is far, far too long. It's been a year and a half. Eighty weeks. Five hundred and sixty-four days," she pressed both hands to his chest, pushing him onto the bed.

She pulled on the silk ribbon and opening the robe, dropping it from her shoulders and standing before Sid as bare as the day she was born. "I've needed you for a long time, Sidney Carter," she whispered, her voice breaking as she spoke.

Sid sat up, letting his eyes slowly drink in her curves, his eyes bright with emotion. Putting out his hand, he gestured for her to come closer to him. As she stepped between his legs, he settled his hands against her hips, looking up at her and meeting her eyes. "I thought of you each and every one of those five hundred and sixty-four days, Felicia Montague," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her stomach. "So many days spent thinking of this very day, our reunion. Our reunion in every way... I thirsted for you in a way a man shouldn't thirst for another man's wife."

Felicia pressed a finger to his lips, before leaning and replacing the finger with her own lips. "I don't want to think of him tonight. Tonight is not for him. Tonight is for you, Sidney Carter." Moving her fingers to his jaw, she danced them down the buttons of the shirt he still hadn't removed.

As Sid moved his own hands from her hips to his buttons, he was surprised to feel a gentle slap against his fingers.

"No, no, no..." she said, placing them back onto her hips. "Let me do this for you, Sid."

Sid nodded, allowing Felicia to take control of their coupling.

Returning to her task, Felicia took her time unbuttoning his shirt. Pressing a kiss to his collar, she slid the shirt from his shoulders. Grasping the bottom of his undershirt, she then pulled that off of him as well. Pushing his shoulders down onto the bed, she moved onto the bed, straddling his waist. She pressed another kiss to his collar, before trailing wet kisses down to one of his nipples. After giving the nipple attention for a few moments, she trailed a kiss across to the other, repeating the action.

"Felicia..." Sid murmured, threading his fingers into her hair.

Felicia smiled against his skin, before moving further down on his chest with her lips. As she reached the top of his trousers, she brought her one her hands up to run it lightly through his chest hair as the other began to unbutton his trousers. As she pulled the zipper down, she whispered against his vee of his pelvis, "lift you hips." As he followed her instructions, she pulled both his trousers and pants. Pulling away from him, she slipped his clothing all the way off, taking his socks with.

Stepping away from him, she waited for him to sit up on his elbows and look at her. As he made eye contact with her, she moved her hands down from her neck to her breasts, teasing at her own nipples, before moving farther down her body to her sex. Slipping her fingers into herself, she rubbed at both her inside wall and her bud. Keeping her eyes half opened in her pleasure, she watched Sid take in her movements. She could tell by the look on his face that her request for him to allow her to do the work was becoming increasingly more difficult for the man.

Felicia sunk to her knees, removing her hand from her sex she wiped her hand on the comforter next to his leg. She looked at the cock that appeared painfully hard. Pressing her lips to head of his cock, she opened her mouth, taking him as far down as she could. She was out of practice - she'd only ever done this for Sid.

"Jesus, Felicia!" Sid bellowed, his hands tightening on the blankets below him. He knew that he wouldn't last long - it had been far too long.

Pulling herself off of his cock, she decided to go a little slower. Peaking her tongue out of her mouth, she trailed it down the vein of his cock and back up, tonguing at the slit. Opening her mouth once more, she took him between her lips and slid him half way into her mouth, wrapping her hands around the part she couldn't take. Stroking his length, she sucked at what she had taken in.

"Please, Felicia," he said, moving his hands to her hair. "Let's not bother with this, please. I _need_ you." He needed to be in her. He needed the reassurance that all was not lost.

Felicia grinned, pulling off and standing up. "Move up on the bed, Sidney," she murmured, gesturing to him and watching as he scrambled up farther on the bed. She gave him a few seconds to settle in, finding a comfortable position, before prowling up the bed and straddling him once more. Before she could go any further with her plan, though, SId had her on her back with her hands pinned above her head.

"I've quite enjoyed the performance," he murmured, pressing his lips to her's hungrily, lingering there for several moments. "But, I'm not a patient man, Lady Felicia, and I've waited quite long enough." Sliding between her open legs, he took his cock in hand and guided it to her sex. "So, now I'm going to give you what we need... What we've been waiting so long for."

He tried to go slowly, but feeling her familiar slick warmth around him again after so damned long, he couldn't. He was hardly half way before he gave up on the concept of slow, thrusting into her roughly and letting go of her hands, bringing his fingers down to her sex and the bud that was there.

Felicia had never been a quiet lover, and the sounds she made under his attention were maddening. She was murmuring words continuously, though Sid couldn't quite make out what it was she was saying. He continued his powerful thrusts, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her open lips.

Felicia moaned loudly at the pleasure he was bringing her, feeling the edge he was leading her too coming closer and closer. With a final rough thrust, Sid spilled inside of her, the feeling pushing her into bliss. "I love you!" She exclaimed loudly.

As she came back down from her peak, she was surprised to hear Sid crying quietly. Looking at him where he'd fallen against the bed, she pressed her hand against the shoulder closets to her. "Sidney?" She murmured questioningly.

"I needed you so damn much, Felicia," Sid murmured, his eyes closed tightly. Opening them, he met her gaze. "I needed you and you weren't there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is still only my second attempt at writing anything dirty. If you guys have any pointers, or just see anything wrong with my writing in general, please point it out!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and expect more for these two - I'm desperately hoping I wasn't the only one who saw some chemistry between the two of them!


	3. Chapter 3

"There's fuck all to do inside," Sid said, taking a pull from his cigarette, looking out over the land from the small terrace off of his guestroom. He was wearing just his pants, not wanting to bother with his trousers or shirt so quickly after sex, and had his feet propped up on the railing. Felicia was tucked into her own chair, the silk robe once more around her. "I bounced between doing push-ups and working on my case. But, every week I wrote letters. One to Mrs. McCarthy, one to Father Brown, and one to you... Never bothered sending any of them, obviously. But, it felt good to just... write down what I was feeling."

He gave her a sideways glance. "Never imagined I'd be the kind to write those fluffy little missives, but damn if my letters to you didn't get ridiculously sappy. Part of the reason I never sent them - couldn't have you thinking I'd gone weak. That was the only thing I've ever had going for me with you," he said, chuckling brokenly.

Felicia frowned, not liking the sentiment that Sid was sharing. Keeping quiet, she reached for his cigarette and took a long pull from it before passing it back to him.

"Kept all of them, or at least all of yours. Thought about throwing them away almost every day, but... I couldn't bring myself to do so. It was the only connection I had to you, especially after you left for here. I didn't want to lose that... imaginary link that I felt I had to you, I suppose." Sid chuckled again, stubbing out the remnants of his cigarette and tossing it over the side.

Felicia stood from her chair, moving to stand beside Sid, wrapping her arms around his head and bringing his face to cradle against her breasts. She stayed quiet, allowing him to tell his story.

"I lost a year of my life, Felicia," he whispered, turning towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "A year spent behind bars as the fall guy for some upper crust prick, with a silver spoon lodged so far up his..." He bit his tongue. "I've never felt so humiliated..."

Felicia dashed one of her hands across her face, swiping a few tears away. She threaded her the fingers of her other hand through his hair, passing them through the strands carefully.

"Did Father Brown tell you who it was? Who hurt the woman?" He asked, looking up at her. Felicia shook her head. "The son of the Edward Reece. Poncy little bastard. I almost shot him, and his mother, and his damn father. They paid off my defense lawyer, and when he told them that he was going to come forth and tell the truth, the damn wife stabbed him with a glass I broke. I almost went down for murder," he said, pulling her tight against him. "The Father saved me. I'm sure that will shock you. He talked me down from shooting them. The wife managed to get the gun from him, and damn near shot me, but he slipped the bullets from the gun entirely. He saved my life, and my soul."

"Father Brown... He said I was like the son he'd never had..." Sid murmured, drawing circles lightly against her silk clad hip. "And I just left him. I left the closest thing I've ever had to a father after he saved my life."

"I'm sure that the Father understood," she said.

"I couldn't stay in Kembleford, Felicia, I couldn't. It just reminded me of what had happened. And, you know I never wanted to spend my entire life there. I want to travel, see the world. And I've done some...! I walked along the Seine, and visited Athens and Capri... The Mediterranean is breathtaking. Warm in ways England dreams of, and the water is so blue... It's the kind of place I dreamed of being with you in my darkest days."

Felicia sensed that the dark cloud that had been hovering over Sid had mostly dissipated, and moved to sit on his lap. Snuggling against him, she felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders and press his lips to her hair. "So, now that we're back together, Sid, what do you want to do?"

"I just want to be with you, Felicia. I want to experience as much of Rhodesia as we can together. And maybe, once you've tired of this place, we'll return to Kembleford. Go back to helping the Father with his murder solving, eating Mrs. McCarthy's scones, keeping an eye on Bunty... She's grown into a beautiful young lady. Quite the handful, isn't she?"

"I think she's far more similar to me than my brother would like," Felicia replied, grinning against his chest.

"I don't know about that... I can think of far worse woman she could take after. She could be like her mother, for instance. The few times she visted the estate, I don't think I heard a kind word pass her lips."

"My sister-in-law is quite the battleship, isn't she? I never understood what Walter saw in her, but... She appears to make him happy. At the very least she's managed what I haven't - she hasn't made my brother a cuckold," she said, running her fingers lightly through his chest hair, feeling the rise and fall of his chest under them.

"That you know of," Sid responded, chuckling lightly. "I'll have you know she propositioned me the last time she visited? I, of course, had to tell her no. I already had you."

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Felicia asked, turning to look at Sid.

"Of course! I think she's said all of five things during all the years I've been in your employment. I'm not even sure she knows my actual name."

Felicia gave his chest a light slap. "Damnit, Sid!" She exclaimed.

Sid moved one of his hands, threading his fingers into her hair and pulling her lips to his. "God you're beautiful when you're angry at me."

"But, I do rather hate being angry with you," She said, pressing her lips back to his.

The two stayed silent, looking at the moon brightened land, simply taking in the others presence. Felicia could feel her eyelids growing heavy, and snuggled in closer to him.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sid asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Felicia hummed.

"When you said 'I love you', did you mean that?"

Felicia pushed against Sid's chest, sitting up straight on his lap. "I've always used the phrase sparingly, Sid. The few times I have said it, I've meant it with my whole heart. I love you, Sidney Carter."


End file.
